The Bodygaurd
by moonlight13kay
Summary: Someones gonna kidnap Kagome! Who will be assined to protect her? Why none other than Sesshomaru! Will love blossom between the two? Read to find out!


Me: I own Inuyasha! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Readers: take a step back

random reader #1 : Lets just back away slowly...

random reader #2 : I'm suing you.

Me: Oh crap... uh...I, uh... I'm just kidding! gawd, make a joke and everyone thinks I'm crazy and is suing me! He...heh...heheheh...shifty eyes

random reader #3 : yea... about that disclaimer.

Me: Say wha?.. no idea what your talking about... whistles innocently ... lalala... do de do...

Readers: ... were waiting.

Me: but I dont wanna! Someone do it for me.

My editor/muse/ BFF/cat , Murka: Insert Theme Music Here Murka to the rescue! My owner, Sweet Rain Fox, does not own Inuyasha.

Me: Aww, Murka, arn't you just the sweetest?? C'mere and get a big hug!

Murka: HISS!!! scratches SRF

Me: OW!!! Did I mention that as well as being my editor/muse/BFF/cat, she is also of all my physical pain(besides my clumsines). I swear, the number of people who ask me if I am or used to cut myself, whenever they look closely enough at my arms. IT'S MY CAT I TELL YOU!!!! Anyway, on with the story!

Chap 7

The Picnic: Part 2 

Kagome was racing around the house, packing stuff for the picnic. She had invited Ayame and Sango, and sense she understood that guys dont always like to be in the constant company of only girls, she had told Sesshomaru to also invite 2 of his friends.

Sesshomarus POV 

Kagome told me to call 2 of my friends and invite them to the picnic. I guess she understands that guys dont really like being in the company of girls all the time.

I called my two best friends, Miroku and Koga. They both said that they would come.

I walked out of my room and told Kagome that they would come.

She asked me if there going to be there or if we should pick them up, and I said that there going to be there.

Normal POV 

"There!" said Kagome, stuffing the last of the things into the car. "Now we can go pick up Ayame and Sango, and be on our way to the park!" 

"Ayame, open up!" yelled Kagome pounding on the door.

"Ai, Kagome quit pounding on the door like a Nazi! The last thing I need today is someone pounding on the door, ringing the doorbell and yelling schneil!"(N/A: Poor Jewish people. That must have hurt their ears BAD) complained Ayame as she opened the door holding her ears.

Kagome rolled her eyes."Just hurry up and get into the car"

"Yes ma'am!" said Ayame, saluting her and running to the car."G' mornin Sesshomaru!"

"Hey" came the reply.

Kagome got into the car."Ready"  
"Yup!""Yes"

"Well then, lets go!"  
At the Park After Picking up Sango 

They got out of the car and looked around. Sesshomaru nudged Kagome and motioned toward two men who were jogging toward them. "Kagome, ayame, Sango, meet my friends, Miroku Houshi and Koga Wolf." (A/N: very original, I know, but I couldn't think of anything better.)

"Nice to meet you!" said Ayame, sticking her hand out to Koga and then Miroku. "I'm Ayame."

"Kagome" said Kagome with a cheerful smile, doing the same.

"Sango" said Sango, a bit more warily than Kagome. No matter how emotional she can get when she is very happy or very sad, she was wary of anything male, and trusted one less than one would trust a mad snake not to bite you.

Miroku was the first to meet sango. He walked up to her and extended his hand. "Miroku."

Sango shook his hand and blushed a deep red as he brought it up and kissed it. She laughed nervously and sorta wiped it across her jeans when she thought he wasnt looking.

At that Miroku looked hurt, but his hurt look dissapeared in a second, as he started flirting with Sango.

Sesshomaru and Koga rolled their eyes and Kagome and Ayame... well they just stared on, confused.

"Whats up with him?" Asked Kagome.

"Yea, as soon as he saw Sango he ran right over to her, and started flirting her absolutely ignoring his friends" said Ayame, looking over at Miroku as he was desperately trying to flirt with a very confused-looking Sango.

"Oh, dont mind him. Hes always like that. But I should say, I have never seen him try so hard" said Koga, also looking at Miroku who was acting kinda desperate and Sango, who was looking as if she was getting annoyed.

REALLY ANNOYED.

"Blabla Hot blablablabla Angel come to earthblablablablaSexy ladyblablablaBeautiful eyes blabla..." Went Miroku on and on ... and on... and on...

Sango sweatdropped. "Uh, Miroku..." "BlablaCute blablabla..."

"Miroku...''

"Blablabla Beautiful body blabla..."

"Miroku.."

" Blablabla Perfect hair blabla..."

"Miroku."

Blabla round bottom blablablablabla..."

"MIROKU!"

With each 'Miroku' Sango got a vein on her forehead. Suddenly, she could stand no more.

"Blablabla" THWACK!!!

Then it was silent. (A/N: ... ... shifty eyes in a hushed tone Gasp! Whats that? ...The wind...! lol, sorry, I just had to do that P)

Every body looked at Miroku, who was currently on the ground, uncouncious, with a large swollen cheek, and then at Sango who had a slightly red fist ,with wide eyes.

"What? He deserved it..."

Every body sweatdropped.

"Anyway, lets eat!" called Kagome, drawing everyones attention from Sango.

"Yea, lets!" agreed Koga.

They all went to go find a place to sit. They chose a nice, shady spot under a tree. Ayame and Sango started passing out drinks and snacks and Kagome went to start a fire in the firepit to make grilled cheese sandwiches. They ate and talked and got to know each other. Then they got interested in telling the new people about their friends. Specificaly the emberasing moments.

"And then there was a time, when Sesshomaru was in 3rd grade, that someone spilled pudding on his chair and Sesshomaru sat in it but didnt notice, so he walked around all day with a brown stain on the seat of his pants! Everyone was saying that he pooped himself!" Laughed Koga, and everyone cracked up and Sesshomaru blushed.

"Oh yeah? Well how about the time when Koga's friends decided to pull a prank on him in 4th grade and said that its really fasionable to wear dresses and makeup. The doofus belived them! Then they told some girls that Koga wanted to start crossdressing and needed some help. The next day he came to school in a frilly pink dress, high heeled shoes, a braid with a pink bow and a load of makeup!" Shouted Sesshomaru as everyone hooted with laughter and Koga blushed a deep crimson and mumbeled something about annoying dog demons. " And thats not all! Three guys 0actually came up to him and asked for his number!" Added Miroku, and by now everyone was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Man, Koga, are you wierd or what?" giggled Ayame. Koga blushed deeper and yelled "Why'd you have to tell them about that!?" to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at him and said "Oh, would you rather I tell them about the incident in 2d grade-" "NOOOOO!!!"

Kagome looked at them and laughed harder, wiping tears from her eyes. "Wow... I'm speechless. You are quite... amusing."

"Its my job..." said Sesshomaru somewhat sourly.

"Huh?"

"Usually I get paid to be a bodyguard but I do the work of a clown, 'cause some prissy little prep is allways complaining to her daddy about how I'm all boring and stuff."

"Wow.. heh...pfft...pfffftttt...tehehe...ubb...pftt...uh..."suddenelly Kagome coundn't control herself "BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry. Pft..eh..d-d-didnt mean t-to la-laugh..." Kag stuttered, trying to hold back her laughter. And doing a vrey poor job of it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

After a few minutes of rolling around on the ground(rhyme!) she sobered up.

Sigh... whew... I'm ok now..." she smiled sheepishly, and swetdroped. --'

Soon the group decided to start packing up, because the sun was starting to set. The Boys left, and Kagome drove Sango and Ayame home.

Ok, ok I know, exteremely short... And a very bad ending...sigh... bear with me here ok? ive been busy. Ok, in any case, the next chap is called 'Back to School'. Now arnt you all exited. yeah, so due to the fact that I cant write very wall in 3d person or whatever you call it, the next chapters will be done mostly in Character POV's. Mostly Kagome. Soo... yeah, dont expect more chapters any time too soon, but im working on it. Reviews help with the speed of the story a lot! The more reviews, the more motivated I'll be See you soon.

Love you all,  
Sweet Rain Fox 


End file.
